


I hate Witches... Maybe... No, I really don't

by TrenchCoatandBlackWings



Series: My Bingo Card! [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrenchCoatandBlackWings/pseuds/TrenchCoatandBlackWings
Summary: Witches cast a love spell. Dean hates witches, or does he?





	I hate Witches... Maybe... No, I really don't

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd round of BINGO! This is square G4 "Witches cast a love spell". I'm probably not going about it in the right way, but hey, I'm the writer and I can do what I want, right?  
> If anyone wants to give me a hand with how to post an image - please do so I can include my bingo card!

Dean hated witches, I mean REALLY hated them. Except for Max and Alicia, whom he met at the funeral of another hunter. Those witches were cool, but the rest of them could go to hell.

Speaking of witches, Dean was on a hunt for some that were causing trouble in the middle of nowhere by cursing each other's gardens. It was state fair time, and the whole group was trying to win a prize for the biggest veggie. It was a group of 5, and they were each trying for something different. The problem was, they were getting too competitive and nuking each other's gardens, and the home gardens of those around their targets. That is what go the boy's attention at first. Dean didn't think it was that big of a deal, seeing as there was "less rabbit food in the world", but Sam seemed like he was devastated, and so was Cas.

"Dean, there is so much waste here. This food could have fed many people, and the bees! They worked so hard to pollinate the blossoms on these plants, and they were rewarded by having their work destroyed. We need to teach them a lesson."

Dean laughed internally and smirked externally at the usually stoic angel getting so upset over the gardens.  _Well, if he is getting this worked up over something, I guess I really need to act like it bothers me. Stupid fucking witches._

The guys stopped by the first couple of houses and didn't notice a lot of things out of line. Both homes had an abundance of herbs in them, and one had a lot of weird bones, but the taxidermy business out of the shop in the back  _kind of_ explained that. The problem happened at the third house, which was next to the fourth. The third house had the head of the coven in it, and she - Tanya - was pissed. Once she knew who the boys were, she was absolutely enraged. How dear the hunters come in and make waves! The ladies were settling their feud just fine. 

When they left, Tanya decided that the hunters were the straw that broke the camel's back, and called the rest of her sisters together "The hunters showed up. It was the Winchesters and the angel. We need to do something to keep them out of the way and out of our hair. If we get the older one out of the way, the angel and the giant will follow." The women all agreed, and they started plotting. It was decided that Dean was going to be targeted, and he was going to get the most out of their work that night. Sam was going to be left alone, and the angel was going to have a curse directed at him, but he would also need a hex bag to make it stick more than a couple of hours. 

When Dean and Cas went to the fifth house that was hit the next afternoon, neither were expecting what they were about to receive. Sam had stayed behind to see if there was an organic cause to what was going on, even though all three men knew it was the witches and their internal feud over produce. When Dean and Cas entered, the smell of apple pie was wafting through the house. The sweet apples and cinnamon had Dean's mouth watering, and he was instantly distracted. While Cas was trailing after his hunter, one of the witches quietly came up behind the angel, dropped the small hex bag in the pocket of the trench coat, and backed away. 

No one was going to say the incantation that would activate the hex bag until after Dean's part was complete. Tanya was in the backyard working on Dean's part of the spell  _This will get them to leave us alone. Hopefully forever. I am so done with humans getting in our business!_

Dean let out a sigh of disgust when he reached the kitchen in the house, and found no apple pie, but one of the witches. "Now, what in the hell are you doing here? I thought apple pie was baking int his house, and you just teased me. I get really pissed off when people tease me with food. I'm a man, and I need my pie. You have just pissed me off." 

The witch smiled, flipped her hair, and told Dean where he could shove it. When Tanya heard the phrase "Shove it up your ass, hunter." She said the incantation and the room went pink. Dean and Cas both saw things tinted in pink, while the witches were of course not affected. The witch in the house activated the hex bag that Cas had, and waited. 

Dean started looking around, like he had never seen anything so perfect in his life. The house looked amazing, he felt like he was floating, and the witches were forgotten. When Dean turned to Cas, he saw the heat in Cas' eyes, and swallowed - hard.

"Um, ladies, sorry to bother you. Obviously, this is a natural issue, maybe you guys need to call a botanist or something to figure out what's wrong with all of the plants. We are leaving, now." Dean grabbed Cas' hand, and drug the angel out of the house and into the Impala. 

"Cas, I'm calling Sam, and telling him to take a hike for a bit. I'll even give him the keys so he leaves us alone for a while." Cas nodded his agreement, and fidgeted in the seat. He palmed his crotch, feeling the substantial erection that his vessel was sporting "Sooner, rather than later Dean." 

Dean stole a glance, eyes wide, and hit the gas while fishing his phone out "Sammy, I'm coming in hot. Cas and I need some time. No, I'm not telling you why. The car will be running, just take it and I'll call you when its safe. No, they aren't coming after us. No, Sammy. NO! Yeah, we took care of it. Ok. Be there in 5." Dean closed the phone, and threw it in the back seat. 

Squealing to a stop in the hotel parking lot, Dean jumped from the car, and shoved Sam out of the room "Go Sammy. You don't want to see this. You will thank me later, man." Cas was out of the car, a feral look on his face. He looked over at Sam, and was very short "Leave, now!". Sam nodded, and left in the Impala, not looking in the mirror. 

* * *

Dean yanked Cas into the hotel room, slamming and locking the door as fast as he could "I don't know what this is Cas, but you are getting an education in "fornication"." Cas nodded, and slipped his coat and shirt off. His grace was feeling jumpy, so he knew he needed to expend some before things got out of hand. 

Cas snapped his fingers, divesting him of the rest of his clothes, and bearing Dean down to his boxers. He knew the human was not completely comfortable with nudity, but it was going to quickly become a moot point. 

"Dean, something was done to us. It had something to do with the witches. Are you sure?" Dean looked up, a near panic in his eyes "Cas, you don't want this? You have been going on and on and on about a profound bond. I see the way you undress me when you look at me, and how much you want to fuck me. So yeah, I want to do this."

Dean and Cas both advanced towards each other, and came together with an explosive kiss that had both minds reeling. It was messy, deep, and felt  _so_ good to both men. Cas' grace sang with joy at being in contact with his righteous man, and Dean's mind raced with how hot Cas actually was. Dean reached his hands into the base of Cas' skull, to try and pull him impossibly closer. 

"Dean, you need to lay down, now." Cas' erection was red, rock hard and the angel was starting to have to concentrate to keep his grace in check again. He had to get Dean under him and ready, yesterday. He knew that directing some grace into getting Dean ready and getting the extras to show should soothe his grace enough to not have to worry about killing Dean in the act. 

Dean shucked his boxers as Cas tackled him to the bed. Between Dean's back hitting the bed, he felt his ass tingle, saw the lube appear on the bed, and felt Cas' long fingers wrap around his now purple and leaking dick "You are going up on all fours, Dean." Cas looked up, and had Dean flipped before the hunter knew what was happening. 

"Cas, god what the hell is this? Hurry, man." 

Cas growled "You will not tell me what to do. I am the immortal being here. I will give the orders. You are so fragile compared to me." Cas leaned down, and bit the smooth skin between Dean's balls and ass that made the hunter thrust, and Cas smile "You forget, I have thousands of years of watching humans copulate. You can't teach me anything about fornication that I haven't seen. the only difference is that I am experiencing the act this time, not just watching." 

Dean looked down as Cas wiggled up to take Dean's dick in his mouth, swallowing it down in one go "Holy shit, you like watching huh?" Cas swallowed around Dean's almost oversensitive dick again, and Dean's mind went offline. 

Cas let Dean out of his mouth, and got up on his knees behind the hunter "I am an angel. We were made to watch humanity in everything they did." Cas grabbed the lube, and rubbed a couple of drops between his finger and thumb "I have used my grace on you, but I think you need the contact" 

Dean shivered "OH, God yeah Cas!" Cas' finger entered Dean's hole, and went right for his prostate. Dean screamed and bucked against Cas' hand. Cas wasn't ready for movement yet, so he stilled the hunter, silently. 

Cas decided one finger was enough, and that Dean needed to cum on Cas' cock, and that needed to happen now. Cock slicked up, Cas entered Dean and slid home. A groan came out of both men as Cas went in to the hilt. He felt a shiver from the hunter below him, and began a punishing pace that Dean wouldn't feel tomorrow between the grace helping and the spell that the witches put on them. 

Each thrust his Dean's sweet spot, and Cas felt so impossibly large in him, but not uncomfortable.  _This should have happened years ago. Maybe I wouldn't have been such a bitch, and the Mark would have had a run for it's money. Holy shit, virgin angel of the Lord my ass._ Dean felt Cas grip his hips even harder, and knew there would be bruising there that he would be proud to show off. Cas' thrusts started to lose their rhythm, and Dean heard "Now, Dean. You will have your pleasure now. Keep your eyes closed!" Dean closed his eyes, and felt his release hit him like a brick wall. It wasn't there, and then it was, rushing through him like a freight train and it had Dean screaming in the pillow. Cas felt the hunter's climax, and slammed home once more, emptying his load into the hunter. Cas' grace sparked, and blew out the lightbulbs in the room, along with the transformer outside of the hotel. 

* * *

 

Once the too bright light of Cas' orgasm subsided, both men fell to the bed nearly boneless. Dean remembered the witches "Cas, when we were at that house, did anything odd happen to you? Like seeing everything in a weird color?" Cas nodded his head "Indeed I did, Dean. I also noticed a hex bag slipped into my coat. We should go back and find out what the issue is." 

Dean called Sam, telling him to hurry it up and get back to the hotel "We gotta look for something, Sam. Yeah, we are OK. Yeah, its' safe." What Dean and Cas didn't know, is Sam had found out a few things about this particular coven's spells. 

Sam arrived about 10 minutes later, and the three men went back to the witches house, Sam trying to convince the guys that they were fine "You guys, they do this a lot. The thing is, the intent already has to be there. It acts like a magnifier, and keeps going until the desire is met. If you guys already went at it, then you should be fine. The spell should hopefully be done, and you can get back to eye-fucking all you want." Dean and Cas both looked at Sam, astounded that he had picked up on the tension that was always present. 

"Very well, Sam. We shall see what the woman says." 

Once at the witch's home again, the first thing that was said to the men was "Oh, look. The hunter finally got his bit of angel. It took them long enough. I was hoping for a show here, though. Shame." She shook her head as she disappeared in a puff of smoke. Tanya was also present again "Did you like what we did Winchester? You and your angel don't look as angry now at least. I still think you are going to try and kill us, so I am going to take this back" Reaching for Cas' pocket, removing the hex bag, and setting it aflame "And remind the three of you to make sure your minds are clear the next time you find witches. This was our feud, not yours. Now, leave." Tanya disappeared too.

* * *

 

As the guys were on the way back to the bunker, no witches ganked, Sam brought up the topic again "So, guys. What are we doing now. Are the two of you fuck buddies, or are you actually feeling things now?" Cas blushed, and looked at his feet "Dean will need to answer that." 

Dean startled "Cas, you had the bigger smack down from this than I did. I feel like I can finally feel what I have wanted to feel. I do love you man, as family and more at the same time. I see that now." Cas looked up, eyes bright "I love you too, Dean. You are my righteous man."

Sam smirked, finally elated to see his brother happy and with his angel "So, Dean, do you still hate witches?" Dean shook his head "Yeah, Sammy, I do. Just not them."

 

 


End file.
